The Letter of Love
by Blood'Red-Envy'Rei
Summary: It's a RyouXBakura. I hope I got the characters right. "As time rolled by I couldn't get him out of my mind... He... is my love..." Short prievew. Review and Enjoy. Just a one shot. It's rated M because it's better to be safe than sorry for lanuage.
1. Chapter 1

" **Thinking " ' Speaking '**

**I do not own any of the characters or the series. Enjoy. I'm not sure if I got the characters in the right characters. I try to go for Ryou as the Uke and Bakura as Seme.**

**Ryous Pov**

As time rolled by, I couldn't get him out of my mind…. He…is my love…. My one and only true love. I love him…, but I know that I can only love and admire him from afar. Even if I can't be with him, it doesn't stop my feelings. I'll let him take me and control me every fucking night of my life. He can do whatever he wants. He can whip, bit, hit, or smack me. Whatever the hell he wants…as long as he's happy. As long as he feels in control of his life. That's all I want and desire. I want my love to be as happy as he can be…. Even if it means that I must suffer through pain and sorrow. That doesn't matter to me though. He could do all sorts of things to me that involve pain and I wouldn't care.

Bakura deserves all the happiness in the world. I'll always be by his side. No matter the obstacles thrown at him. I'll block everything. I sacrifice my body and my life for him. I treasure the bruises, the scars, the scratches, the scraps, and the bite marks I gain from him every time he takes me. To me these wounds are reassuring feelings that tell me, yes he notices me. All of the marks that are on my body that are from make me realize that I'm not dreaming. This is reality. This is **MY** reality. All the times my member and my ass are sore makes me realize also that this is my reality. I wouldn't want it any other way. I mean sure love would be nice, but I'll take it.

With every thrust he drives into me, makes me feel so much closer to him. I'll scream his name at the top of my lungs when he comes hard into me. We'll come at the exact same time every now and then. I treasure and love **every single part** of **him**. I treasure every moment with him. If you are reading this Bakura…. I love you with every part of my being. If you are reading this, it it's because I'm no longer here. I'm no longer alive… I took you place in the cycle of death. That is how much I love you. That is how much I want you to live. Bakura, I'll always be with you. Whenever you stray from your path, I'll lead you back. I'll protect you from the countless **Nightmares** that haunt you whenever you drift to sleep. 

I'll be watching over you…Following you. The wind that surrounds you will be me. The light whispers of the leaves will be me whispering sweet things to you. I'll be right there with you, even if you can't see me. I'll be next to your beating heart. I will be at the top of the heavenly stairs with open arms and a loving heart. That shooting star your wishing on will be me. I'm going to grant **ALL **wishes. I'll be there with you through everything that your going through in your life. I'll help you with any ordeal. I love you Bakura. **Never Forget That.** You can do whatever you want with this note, but hold these words close to your heart. **I LOVE YOU.**

------ With love that will always be carried with me

Your Ryou

**Bakuras Pov**

I was speechless…I couldn't believe what I had just read. "Why would he love someone like me? Why love a mother fucking bastard like me?" I had so many questions. I sat on my couch and put the letter neatly back into it's envelope. I ponder everything running through my head. I replayed all the times we had sex in my head. The thought never struck me until now. He was so **Beautiful. **Those mysterious yet kind eyes always having love in them. I mental kicked myself for not seeing it before. I was an asshole and yet he still loved me. Everything I did to him… He **still** loved me…. I was shocked.

' Why? ' That was the only question left…. Why? Why did he die? More importantly why did he die for me? I could feel the tears of salty water running down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and tried to control the tears. They wouldn't stop. ' Ryou… ' I curled up on my couch and just lay there. I could feel the tears having an affect on me. I was drifting to sleep. ' **Ryou…Ryou I love you… **' With that I was asleep. 

**Ryous Pov**

**I couldn't help, but smile. I walked over towards his sleeping self and sat next to him. I gently pushed some stray hair out of his face and behind his ears. He scrunched up his nose at my actions. I giggled. ' Cute. ' I smiled again. I put a blanket on his sleeping form and gently placed kissed him. I whispered into his ear, ' I'll be waiting Bakura. I'll be waiting in heaven for you. Good luck my love. ' I stood up straight and stared down at him with a loving expression. I wiped the remaining tears from his now peaceful eyes and watched his face calm. I took my locket off and placed in onto his neck. I smiled when I could now see that he was more at peace. I was going to keep my promise about being close to his heart. I tuned away and walked. I looked back and disappeared.**

**~FIN~**

**Well there is the ending. I wrote this for a friend of mine who absolutely loves this pairing. It's her favorite. She loved it and I hope you loved it too. Please review!**


	2. Please read! Announcement

**This is so I can let everyone know what has been going on! **

**I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

** I've been having totally bad writers block on everything… **

**I have been writing and updating everything, but I am writing them.**

** Do not get me wrong! **

**It is just taking longer than I thought it would…**

**Please please please forgive me!**

**Thank you all who have read my stories and I hope that you will stick with me... **

**Please and thank you.**

**- Envy Rei.**


End file.
